I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a teat cup assembly for use with a milking machine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Most of prior teat cup assemblies known to applicant require some kind of special tool to assemble the parts when replacement of the inflation becomes necessary. The teat cup assembly of the present invention can be readily assembled without the use of special tools. The assembly also provides a smooth unobstructed flow path for the milk to pass therethrough to thus reduce any tendency of milk to flow back into the cow's teat. Such flow path also makes the unit readily adaptable for the use of cleaning-inplace sanitation procedures.